Useful Commands
General RP: From the Dream Nexus room, approved characters can type this command to return to the in-game grid. @RP: From the in-game grid, approved characters can type this command to drop out of character. QUIT: This command lets you depart OtherSpace for the real world. +finger (name): This command brings up a quick reference file on a specific character and player. To update your own +finger information, consult +help +finger. who: Shows an ANSI-colored list of who's online and visible. WHO: Shows a black-and-white list of who's online and visible. l or look: This command shows the description of the room you're standing in. It can also be used to look at objects, such as look banking console. +look: This command is used for looking at one's own items. +plook (player) (object): This command lists the descriptions of another player's objects. +str/help: Shows how to submit questions, requests, bug reports, and other messages to the staff. +zone/help: Lists help on entering and viewing the timezones of players. +get (item): Picks up an item in the room. +give (player name)=(item): Gives an item to a player. +pay (number) credit to (player name): Pays a player credits. +drop (item): Drops an item. +equip (item): Equips an item. +badgescore: Shows one's own standings in Badge scores. +sheet/badges: Lists one's own badges. +sheet/badges (player): Lists another player's badges. Roleplay say (text): Say something to another player in-character. For example, if Alice types '"Hello, Brody.' this would yield 'Alice says, "Hello, Brody."' :(insert pose here): This command allows a character to pose an action. For example, ':walks down the hallway.' would yield 'Brody walks down the hallway.' @emit (Pose): This command allows a character to pose an action without starting with the character's name. It can also be used (responsibly) to create atmospheric elements in a roleplaying scene. +vote/commend (name): This command allows you to +vote for someone whose roleplaying you enjoy. +votes are cycled at the end of each month and are worth experience points, which can be used to raise skills. Characters with at least 3 +votes become RP Notables of the month. +vote/commend (name)=(text): This command allows you to +vote for someone while including a comment specifically stating what you enjoyed about their roleplaying. +votes with comments. Commented +votes are worth more experience points than non-commented +votes. +title me=(your title): This command gives you a title that appears before your name on the who list. &alias me=(alias): This sets a nickname that appears in paranthesis in the who list. It's mainly a shortcut for typing your name, for example: Brody would set his name as bro. It's wise to make this shorter than your actual name. Paging (private messaging) p (name)=(message): With this command, players can page each other privately. mp (name) (name) (etc.)=(message): With this command, players can page multiple people simultaneously with the same message. Channels Our channels are for socializing out-of-character. They are not for the dissemination of information about ongoing on-grid activities. We prefer to keep discussions no wilder than PG-13 on the Public channel. However, we're not interested in playing language police when most client software provides the tools needed to make your own language filters. +noisy: This lets you hear all the OOC channels to which you're joined. +silence: This turns off all the OOC channels. +pub (message): This lets you talk on the OOC channel Public. +new (message): This lets you talk on the OOC channel Newbie. @chan/who (channel name): This lists who is on a select channel. @chan/join (channel name): This lets you join a select channel. @chan/title (channel name)=(channel title): This sets the title that can appear before your name on a channel. See ‘help ansi()’ to set color. @chan/list: This lists available channels. @chan/what: This lists available channels with descriptions @chan/gag (channel name): This silences a select channel. @chan/ungag (channel name): This unsilences a select channel. News, Bulletin Boards and Mail +bbread: This command brings up the list of bulletin board topics. +bbread #:This command lists the messages posted in a specific bulletin board topic. +bbread #/#: This command shows a specific message in a specific bulletin board topic. +bbpost #/(title)=(text): This command lets you post a message to a specific bulletin board topic with the specified title and text. @mail: This lists all the @mail in your main basket. @mail is assumed to be out-of-character communications unless otherwise indicated. As in-character communications, it may be used to represent such things as email. @mail/read ' '@mail (#): This displays a specific @mail from your inbox. @mail (character name)=(subject)/(text): This lets you send @mail to another player. @mail/clear: This deletes the mail in your inbox. +headlines: This lists in-game news headlines for the current month. +news/read (MONTH)(ARTICLE #): This displays a specific in-game news article. To read older news type +headlines ''' Finding RP '''where: Shows an ANSI-colored list of how many characters are in each location on the in-game grid. Useful when considering a destination for potential RP activity. nearby: Shows an ANSI-colored list of potential RP activity in your immediate vicinity. watchfor: This command shows a list of who you've selected to be alerted about when they log on. watchfor (player): This command selects a specific individual to be added to your watchfor alert. incognito: This command turns off the ability for people to find you with the watchfor system. Character Inventory +inv: This command shows what's in your inventory. +look (item): This lets you look at a specific virtual object in the room or in your +inventory. FUDGE dice rolling +sheet: This shows your character's stats, skills and accumulated skill points. +skills: This shows the available skill categories. +skills (category): This shows a list of skills in a particular category. +sinfo (skill): This shows information about a specific skill. +raise (skill) to (poor/mediocre/fair/good/great): Allows you to raise a skill on your +sheet. +taskroll (skill) at (-4 to 4): In a roleplaying scene requiring refereed taskrolls to test your abilities, this command is used. The modifier at the end is determined by the referee. +cricketfactor: A referee may ask you to use this command if they think you, the player, are trying something so amazingly foolish that it could get you killed. The command tests your character's intelligence. If you pass the roll, the referee gives you helpful information about the situation. If you ignore the referee's advice, you forfeit the use of a luck card in the event that you suffer fatal injuries. More on skills: OS Skill System Organizations +org/help: Displays a list of all organization-related commands. +org/list (type): Displays a list of all existing orgs. +org/desc (org): Gives a description of an org. +org/apply (org): Submit an application to the org. +org/member: Displays all of the orgs you are a member of. +org/active (org): Selects your default org. +org/deposit (org)=(amount) (currency): Deposits money to an org. +org/laston (org): View when other members were laston on. Formatting text and colors %T is for Tab %R is for Return/Linebreak Ansi colors x - black foreground X - black background r - red foreground R - red background g - green foreground G - green background y - yellow foreground Y - yellow background b - blue foreground B - blue background m - magenta foreground M - magenta background c - cyan foreground C - cyan background w - white foreground W - white background f - flash F - not flash h - hilite H - not hilite u - underscore U - not underscore i - inverse I - not inverse n - normal To color your text, type: ansi(, ) So if you wanted green text, you'd type: ansi(g, Hello!) If you wanted black text with a white background, you'd type: ansi(xW, Hello!) To test what your text looks like, type: think ansi(xW, Hello!) The think command is the same as the @pemit/silent me= command. Category:Terms